How To Be A Dragon Whisperer
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Tom's just a 15 year old kid, but because of his viking heritage, he's going to be in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting my Great Grandad

How To Be A Dragon Whisperer

Summary: Tom's just a 15 year old kid, but because of his viking heritage, he's going to be in for a wild ride.

I watched how to train your dragon two weeks ago, and after reading some of the fics for it, I got inspired to do my own. I do not own anything but my OC Tom, the movie belongs to dreamworks pictures.

Chapter 1: Meeting my Great Grandad

* * *

I'm not really good at introducing myself, but I'll try my best anyway; my name is Tom Haddock, I know, isn't it a weird last name? I'm 15 years old, I have brown eyes and red hair, the hair seems to be part of the family, since everyone on my fathers' side seems to have it. I should explain that too, you see, I'm actually american on my mothers' side of the family, but I'm also half scottish on my dads. I'm more in tune with my american half though, I can't even do a scottish accent, but there's one thing that I like about my dad's heritage that I always appreciated the most... it was that we were descendants to vikings. After I learned about it, I've been doing my best to get strong, I always work out, I learned how to fight, and as a bonus, I study every day to do good at school. Weird though, even though I work out, I'm still as skinny as a wooden stick, but dad said it's just another part of the family, just like our red hair. You know, I actually remember when I learned about my vicking heritage.

* * *

(Flashback)

I was five years old back then, my grandad was living with us, back then he was my best friend, I remember when he first told me the story. "Tom, how about I tell you a story about your heritage?"

"My heritage?" I asked

"Yes, you see, our family are actually descendants of vikings," Grandad answered. "Vikings are brave warriors, they would fight dangerous battles, showing no fear at all, they would fight dragons, monsters, and even other vikings. Dragons were the most trouble, vikings were in a full scale war with them, but there was one viking that ended it... but it wasn't a way everyone thought it would be."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see, unlike other vikings, this viking was completely useless, everyone thought he wouldn't be a viking at all, even his dad thought that way... and he was the chief of the island the vikings lived in."

"Grandad, if this viking was useless, then how was he the one who stopped the war?" I asked.

"That's what's so surprising about this viking, he was able to stop the war with the help of a dragon," When he talked about the dragons, I just got so into things that it would've been addicting. "This dragon was legendary, it was the fiercest of them all, but that one viking was actually able to tame the beast. The viking wasn't much, he was a teenager and scrawny, he was weak, but he was still able to tame the beast, and soon he became friends with that dragon. The other vikings didn't like that, they ended up locking it in chains and using it to find the dragons nest. When they did, they realized that the dragons were slaves to an even larger dragon, the dragon was the size of a mountain, and it would've killed every viking there. But then something amazing happened, the young viking and other viking children came to the rescue, flying on dragons."

Now that had me interested, who wouldn't be interested, to fly on an actual dragon, it sounded so cool, and I wanted to fly one too. "What happened next, please tell me!"

"Well, the young viking used his dragon and fought the giant beast, it was almost impossible to anyone else, but he was able to defeat it easily," Grandad said, smiling. "But at a price, for when he woke up after the battle, he lost his right leg."

My Grandad was just silent after that, it was like he wanted to plea for the end, though I kind of did anyway. "What happened next, what happened?"

He only laughed at my enthusiasm. "When he woke up, he saw something amazing in his village... the dragons and the vikings were now living together in peace. Do you want to know something else?"

"What Grandad?" I asked

"That young viking was actually your great ancestor... his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

(End Flashback)

* * *

When he told me that, I couldn't help but laugh as a kid, but that story made me wish to be a viking; as I got older, my grandpa died of old age, I was sad back then. I wanted to ask him more questions about the story, like what kind of viking name is Hiccup? It's not like I don't like it, I mean, he saved his whole village and dragons from a giant dragon, so there's no reason to insult him about it. "Hey, Tom!"

"Oh, hey Ken." I replied.

Ken's my best friend, he has black hair and wears red eye contacts, most people see him as an emo, I mean he does listen to metal and watch anime, he also got me into it, but he's pretty normal; we went to the arcade after school, and I was about to leave until he caught me. "You weren't gonna leave me, were you?"

"Sorry, I gotta get home before dark, you know that." I answered.

"Right, then let me at least walk with you, we do live on the same street." Ken said, smiling.

"Right." So we started walking.

"So Tom, I wanted to ask this for a while, how come you don't join the track at school?" Ken asked.

"Why, it's not my style."

"Are you kidding, but you're the most athletic person at school," Ken explained. "Not to mention the smartest, you got high honors last semester!"

"Your point?" I asked

"My point, how come you don't take advantage of your skills!?"

"Oh, because they're not really useful for things like that."

"Not useful," It wasn't that hard to tell that Ken couldn't understand what I meant. "Oh, I get it, you mean you want to fight dragons right?"

"You know, ever since I told you I had a viking heritage, it feels like you've just been making fun of it," I scoffed. "Besides, I don't want to fight dragons, I want to ride them."

"They don't exist, even if they did, they're dead now."

"I know that, but it's not that bad to wish for it," I replied.

"I guess not, it would be cool though, probably would be kickass to be a viking." He said, smiling.

Yeah, it would be fun, it would be the best thing ever, but even I know that would never happen; it wasn't that long until we got to my house, and after I said goodbye to Ken, I came in to find my mom. "Hey Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome back, Tom." She welcomed.

Like I said before, my Mom is American, she has blond hair and brown eyes, which is where I got mines from. Her job relies on her medical skills, she could fix dislocated bones, sew stitches, and treat ones as well, I thought that would be useful as well, so I asked her to teach me how. "How was school?"

"Same as always, then I went to the arcade and owned Ken 45 times in tatsunoko vs capcom," I smirked, I just had to say it, even thought she had no idea what I was talking about. "So Mom, save any lives today at the hospital?"

(A/N: That actually happen to me and my cousin, and he's a total sore loser lol!)

"Not really, I had nothing but paperwork today, so I couldn't do anything else." Mom answered.

"Too bad, maybe next time, so what's for dinner?"

In all honesty, I was glad she didn't do anything dangerous, my Mom is the only thing I have left for a family; you see, my dad died in a bank robbery when I was 8, he worked there. Mom usually works all nighters, and because of that, I'm usually home alone, it's not bad, but sometimes I like the company. There wasn't much to talk about in dinner, we mostly kept quiet, neither one of us talked until I was done. "I'm gonna go to bed early, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tom... I love you." She said, smiling.

"I Love you too."

I just went in my room and collapsed on my bed, I didn't even feel like taking off my clothes, the day was so tiring that I just felt like sleeping. 'It feels like I have no meaning in this time, whatever I do wouldn't be helpful to anyone. I wish I could see what it was like, I wish... I could be a real viking.'

That thought was all that went through my head as I fell asleep, drifting into a small dream. I felt something, a warm feeling on my face, I thought it was my bedroom light, but I never turned it on; when I opened my eyes, I saw the sun shining in the sky like a star at night. It was weird, but what's weirder is that I found myself laying in the middle of a forest. I stood up to get a better look at where I was, but nothing looked familiar to me. "Where am I, I never saw this place before."

That's when I heard something, a monsterous growl started to echo in the backround, I had no idea what it was. It roared again, but it was closer than before, it was walking towards me. What could I do, I would run, but I would get even more lost; the next thing I heard was a piece of wood breaking, and it was real close, that's when I saw it. 'I-Is that what I think it is?'

I couldn't believe my eyes, this creature was as black as night, it had green eyes that were slits, like cat eyes. It had black ears that were lowered down, it had black bat wings, and a tail fin that... wait, one of them is wooden, that's weird. 'I can't believe it, it's a real dragon.'

The dragon got closer to me, its growling getting even louder as it closer, I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but the only thing I could think of was to stand still so it wouldn't attack; the dragon just circled around me, smelling me from front and back. 'Stay calm, don't do anything, just... what?'

The dragons eyes turned from slits to regular circles, and it gave off a pur. For some reason, I could've sworn it said "Why do you have my humans' scent?" Was I losing my mind? "Did you just talk to me?"

"Toothless, where are you!?" A voice shouted

That voice came from nowhere, but it sounded close to me. "Toothless, is that your name?"

The dragon didn't do anything at first, but then its lips started to form a smile, I saw that he actually had no teeth at all. "So, I'll take that as a yes."

The voice from before appeared in front of me, and to my surprise, it was a guy my age. It's weird, besides the blue eyes, I look just like this guy, we're the same height, same red hair... we're skinny, and holy crap, the guys' right leg is fake! It only went to his knee, it was wooden, and the end of it had a metal part. "There you are... oh, hello."

"Uh... hi," I was a little too distracted from the guys prostetic leg to make a good response. "Sorry, the leg kind of surprised me."

"Trust me, I was surprised when I first saw it a month ago," He replied, I saw Toothless walk over to his side. "Sorry if my friend was bothering you."

"He wasn't, he looked pretty fond of me."

"That's weird, usually it takes a while for him to trust anyone," The boy said, petting the back of Toothless' ear. "By the way, my name's Hiccup."

"Oh, my... did you say your name is Hiccup?" I asked

"Yeah, it's a weird name for a viking right?"

His name is Hiccup, he's a viking, and he has a dragon. This can't be the guy I'm thinking of, but this boy fits the same discription my grandad gave in his story; I guess it's true... this is my great, great, great, great... you know what, there's just too many greats, so I'm gonna say this is my great grandad, Hiccup. "Um, are you ok?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." I answered

"You know, I've never seen you in Berk, your clothes are pretty strange too." Hiccup stated.

My clothes, that's right, I never took off my clothes when I got home, so I still have what I'm wearing. A pair black jeans, and a red shirt with white wings. "Oh... I'm from a place far away, I traveled here in a small boat by myself."

"That makes since, do you need any help getting around?" Hiccup asked

"I'll be fine, I'm a viking too, so I know how to survive." I assured

"Okay then, I'll see you later," Hiccup just started walking... or limping away with Toothless by his side, like he was trying to make sure he didn't fall. "Oh yeah, I never got your name."

That's right, I'd give him my name, but maybe I should give a name more viking sounding. "My name is Tomithias, but everyone calls me Tom for short."

"Right, see ya, Tom." Hiccup said, I also heard Toothless say something in a dragon tounge.

'Wait, what did Toothless mean when he said there was another dragon in this forest?' I thought

I heard another loud roar, but it was coming from behind me; something told me to just leave it alone, but something else told me to see what it was. 'I just met my great grandad and his dragon, not to mention I'm in the past. I have no idea how this happened, but I guess I'll check this place out.'

* * *

To be conitnued

How is this for a first chapter, I hope this is alright. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Choppers

How To Be A Dragon Whisperer

Chapter 2: Big Choppers

Everything belongs to dreamworks, I only own Tom and my dragon OC Chopper.

* * *

This forest is so big, I can't imagine anyone being able to find their way through it, but that loud roar from before made me want to see what it was from; I'm still wondering how this happened, I had just came home and met my mom for dinner, I went to bed after that, but when I woke up, I found myself on an island in the past, not to mention I not only met a real life dragon, but my great grandfather Hiccup as well. 'Could this be a dream, sure doesn't feel like it. Besides, I don't think I would've met my great grandad in a dream anyway, I never even met him until now.'

Another roar was heard around the forest, but it was different than before, the noise that I heard came from behind me; I felt a sudden surge of fear overwhelm me, whatever made that sound had me at a stand still. That's when I felt it, there was this warm air coming from behind me, or to be more specific, someone was breathing on me, making a low growling sound that was animal like. I tried to turn as slowly as I could, and when I did I found another dragon in front of me. It was actually the same as Toothless, but the only major difference was its eyes, they were blood red. 'Okay, just stay calm, if this actually is a dream, there's no way I can get hurt.'

That same strange thing with Toothless happened to me again, the dragons growling sounded like actual words saying 'I would eat you, but you're way to scrawny.'

"Wait, who are you calling scrawny," I exclaimed, only to have him growl again. "Okay, I'll admit I'm skinny, but I could kick your scaly ass any day!"

That might've been a bad thing to say on my end, the dragon roared and tried to use his claws on my chest, my shirt got cut and I could feel it on my skin as well. He flew off, but as he extended his wings, his right wing hit a tree branch, causing him to fall somewhere far away. "Oh man, he should've saw that coming."

I thought of walking back the way I came, but something stopped me, it was guilt; I felt like that wouldn't have happened to the dragon if I didn't enrage him, what if he got severely hurt? "This feels like a bad idea, but I have to help somehow."

I tried following where he fell, running as fast as I could, but I ended up falling from a cliff and into a small lake; I was actually glad no one saw that, but as I got out of the lake, I found that same dragon from before. Something was wrong with his right wing, it looked like a bone was moved out of place from that hit. I realized something else, the dragon looked thinner than Toothless, I don't think he's been eating for a while. I tried to walk towards him, but he growled at me and moved away. "Wait, I'm sorry for what just happened, I shouldn't have said that to you. I want to fix what I've done, so let me help you."

(A/N: You can probably tell where Tom is, it's where Hiccup found Toothless.)

The dragon growled at me again, asking why it should trust me. "Because... I'm the only one who can. So please, trust me."

The dragon watched me from where he stood, staring into my eyes as I stared into his, I don't know what he thought, but he finally gave in and came closer to me. "Okay, now let me see your wing."

The dragon struggled as much as he could to open his wing up, but the pain just gave him a hard time; luckly he was able to open it enough for me to examine it. "I was right, it was broken, maybe I can fix that."

I saw a tree branch on the ground next to a tree, a idea ran into my head with it, so I went to grab it and came back to the dragon. "Put this in your mouth, it'll ease the pain."

He did what he was told, placing the branch in his teeth. "Now then, this'll hurt... a lot."

By using what I learned from my mom, I moved the broken wing and realigned it back in place. The dragon felt so much pain that he broke the branch in his mouth and fired a blue fireball at the wall. "Sorry about that, must've felt painful huh?"

He only gave me a look that said 'What the hell do you think!?'. "Sorry, but how does your wing feel?"

The dragon felt hesitant at first, but as he slowly opened his wing, he realized that his wing felt better, it didn't feel painful at all. "I'm glad you feel better, but you might want to fly tomorrow, you need to be careful."

He seemed glad, but then he started to sniff the air, walking even closer to me; he started walking around me, right until he stopped and kept smelling my left pocket. "What... oh yeah!"

I actually forgot, I rummaged into my pocket to grab a snickers bar I never ate. "You must be hungry, if you like you can have it."

That's just what he did, he didn't even give me a chance to take it out of the rapper, he just snatched it with his mouth and ate it. "Man, so you were that hungry?"

The dragon only gave one of those dragon sounds and sat down in satisfaction, so I sat down next to him. "Glad you liked it, too bad it was all I had."

The dragon gave off a grunting sound, saying that he agreed. "So, do you have a name?"

He gave another grunting sound, he didn't have a name, but he said that he was known as a night fury. "A night fury, just like Toothless, wait, how come you have teeth then?"

To my amazement, when he opened his mouth, the dragon had nothing but gums. "What, I could've sworn I saw teeth."

The night fury's teeth appeared instantly, they were as sharp as blades! I had jumped back in fear as he made a sound that sounded like chuckling. "Dude, those are some big choppers! Oh wait, that's a pretty good name, do you like it?"

He thought about it for a couple of minutes, and finally gave me a nod of approval. "Alright, then I'll call you Chopper." Chopper then gave me a dumbfounded look. "What do you think I was talking about, besides, you need a name to go with your title." He said the name was weird. "I thought it fit pretty well, since you have those sharp teeth. Oh yeah, my name is Tom."

Chopper gave off a weird look, saying that my name and my outfit was unfamiliar to him, asking where I came from. "Well, you see I... would you really believe what I say?" I asked, he said he wouldn't at first, but since I fixed his wing, he said he would try. "Okay, hope your comfortable, cause this might take a while, and I'm not good at explainations."

So I told Chopper everything, I told him I was from the future, explaining as good as possible how life changed; that vikings were no more, people had different lives, but he was more surprised when I told him that dragons became extinct. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that, I wish I knew what happened to all the dragons in the world."

I didn't say anything else, I fell into fetal position, waiting for a reply. That's when I heard it, tell me more about your life. "Do you really want to listen?" Chopper gave a nod, I'll tell you mines if you tell me yours, that's what he said. "A dragons story, when you put it that way, then alright."

So we started talking together, I told him all about me, it didn't really look like he was listening since his eyes were closed, but the way he had his left ear up made me know he was listening; then I heard his story, it felt so profound, I just kept listening in astonishment, Chopper had the voice of a wiseman, but the funny thing about it was that he was actually 25 years old! Before I even knew it, we talked all the way till nightfall. "Wow, our stories were so long that it lasted till dark."

He gave out a sigh to agree, I got up and walked a few steps away from him. "I'll let you have your space, have a goodnights' rest, your wing should be better tomorrow."

I laid on the ground, as hard as it was, I did my best to sleep, but the cold air made my skin crawl; it felt as if I was aggravated by the air itself, but thinking about it, the thought of not seeing my mom again made me a little sad. I then felt something, my body was being lifted up a little bit, when I woke up, I found Chopper sitting behind my back, his rough but comfortable scales pressing on my back. "Thanks, this is nice of you."

For fixing my wing, and for keeping me company, that's what he said. Chopper unfolded his left wing and wrapped it around my body, it gave off a warm feeling, it felt nice. "Chopper, is it okay... if we could be friends?"

I didn't hear anything, there wasn't a sound in the whole forest, but as I fell soundly asleep, words started to come into my mind, those words made me smile, they said 'Yes, I'll be your friend, because you're... an intresting human.'

* * *

To be conitnued

Why does it feel like the ending sounds weird, maybe it's just me. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Berk

How To Be A Dragon Whisperer

Chapter 3: Welcome to Berk

Everything is dreamworks, I only own Tom and Chopper.

* * *

Morning finally came, the sun beamed on my face, I opened my eyes to see it in full view. I was still laying next to Chopper, his wing still wrapped around my body, but I don't really know how to get out; should I wake him up, I feel like it would be bad for me to do that, waking a dragon seems like a dangerous thing. I heard something, a voice that said good morning, I could tell it was Chopper, since he's the only person here with me, and I saw his red eyes looking at mines. "Good morning, had a good sleep?"

As he moved his wing away from my body, Chopper gave a nodding reply. "You know, it feels good to wake up to a good morning."

My stomach ended up growling loudly. "Talk about embarrassing, I seriously need some food in my stomach." I heard another growling sound, it came from Chopper, but it wasn't from his mouth. "I guess you're hungry too, we should probably find something to eat."

I got up and stretched out my legs, that nap felt great, but then I remembered what happened to Chopper's wing. "Oh yeah, your wing might be feeling better now, why don't you try it out?"

As he got up, Chopper opened his wings and tried to see if his right one felt better, it looked alright, I know I put it in the right place, the anatomy of a dragon is different from a humans though, but I think it'll be fine; he started to flap his wings a couple of times, but after a quick run he flew into the air, soaring gracefully in the sky. I felt like part of my dream came true, I was seeing a real dragon flying above me, it must've felt amazing. He landed and gave me a smile, thanking him for giving back his freedom to fly again. "You're welcome, but why didn't you fly away?"

Chopper said he was my friend, and that he had to protect me. "Uh thanks... I could protect myself you know."

But he just chuckled and said sure you can. "I heard that, let's get out of this place and find something to eat."

I started to climb up the rocks until I made back up into the forest, and it didn't take long for Chopper to fly up next to me. We just kept walking through the forest, but it wasn't that bad, we passed the time talking to each other; his stories still amazed me, mines were pretty bland compared to his, but he seemed interested in mines as well. "You know, besides being a dragon, you kind of remind me of my friend Ken... just to ask, can humans be descendants to dragons sometimes?"

All Chopper gave me was a small sigh. "I thought not, but it would be cool."

As we walked further through the forest, I could've sworn I saw something in the sky, it was small dragon that was flying above us and heading somewhere. Chopper just started walking in front of me, telling me that we might find something if we follow that dragon. "Alright then, race you there!"

I knew that I couldn't beat him, a four legged creature can outrun a two legged one anyday... well, kangaroos are a different story, but besides that it's all true; I was running full speed, all the practice I had back home really came in handy, I felt like I was gonna win for sure, but I ended up tripping on a twig on the ground. Yet another family trait, it's not like I'm that clumsy, but sometimes when I do something, I end up messing up. Chopper was ahead of me, already a few feet away. 'Come on Tom, can't lose here!'

I jumped back up and started sprinting forward, my mind told me I'd never win, but my gut told me to give it all I got! I was right beside Chopper, but I wasn't going to stop there; I went into full throttle, Chopper did the same, we didn't let anything stop us, but just like an ADD, I ended up tripping on another twig. This is the unbelievable part, that twig tripped me ahead of Chopper, even he was dumbfounded, that twig brought me all the way out of the forrest, how crazy is that? Chopper came and nudged my back, helping me get up. "Thanks, and for the record, I still won."

He only grumbled, saying it was dumb luck. "Ya sore loser, now where are we?"

The dragon we followed brought us to what looked like a village, but that wasn't the best thing about it; dragons, dragons were actually everywhere, flying around without a care in the world. I couldn't believe it, this was like a dream come true! "Oh my god, it's like a dream, a big, flying, scaly dream!"

Chopper just told me to calm down or I'll make a scene. "Are you kidding me, how can I calm down when I find a place that makes my dream come true!?"

That's when I felt something on my neck, it was cold like steel, I didn't have to think about what it was, it was a weapon, an axe to be exact. The wielder was surprisingly a girl, she had short blond hair that had a few locks covering her face, and her clothes were very viking like, she even had a belt with skulls on it. "Alright, who are you, and why do you have Toothless with you?"

"What, look you made a mistake." I assured

"Yeah right, I know Toothless when I see him," The girl retorted. "How did you take him from Hiccup, and what's with those clothes?"

"What's wrong with my clothes," I asked. "Besides, you look like you get your accessories from a graveyard, so you really shouldn't talk."

"What was that?" She snarled, pointing the axe even closer.

"Like I'm afraid of you." I snarled back

"Hey Astrid, who are you... hey, it's you again," I looked behind her to see Hiccup and Toothless walking towards us. "Tom right, what happened to your shirt?"

I guess he was talking about the scratch on it. "Oh this, just a small misunderstanding."

"Hiccup, and Toothless," The girl named Astrid just kept turning her head from Toothless and Chopper in confusion. Even Hiccup looked shocked. "But, but how?"

"What, is it weird to have another dragon from the same species?" I asked

"No, but it is when the other dragon is a night fury," Hiccup explained, watching as Toothless and Chopper just made their own conversation. "I guess Toothless found someone in common with him, but it might take a while to figure out who's who."

"Not really, Chopper has red eyes." I corrected.

"Chopper, what kind of name is that?" Astrid asked.

"It's for his sharp teeth, pretty cool name huh?"

"Pretty lame if you ask me." She muttered

"I heard that!"

"Easy you two, now introduce yourselves." Hiccup demanded, or at least tried.

Wether we liked it or not, we introduced ourselves. "I'm Astrid."

"Tomithias, but everyone calls me Tom," I gestured towards my dragon. "And this is my friend, Chopper. We just met yesterday in the forest, same day I met Hiccup and Toothless."

"You met this guy?" She asked

"Yeah, he rode here on a small boat," Hiccup answered. "Which reminds me, what brings you to Berk anyway?"

What could I really tell them, I'm from the future and you're my grandad? No, that'll probably put me in hot water. "You see, ever since I was a kid, I was always different from the others in my village, no one really liked me because... well, because I liked dragons."

"Is that so?" Astrid seemed intrigued

"Yeah, I always dreamed of riding one, my whole life was put into training so I could meet one," I continued. "When the news about Berk being able to control and ride dragons came, I felt my moment finally here, so I snuck from my village and sailed all the way here."

Chopper gave off a small pur, saying that was a pretty good lie. "Well, I guess I get why you would do this, but without somewhere to live, you might not stay long."

"Well, what if I could do something no one else can?" I asked

"What can you do?" Astrid replied

They would probably have something like a doctor, so what else can I do besides athletic skills? I got it! "I can talk to dragons!"

They didn't even say anything, but I could hear Astrid chuckling. "You're kidding right, first the weird fashion since, now this?"

"You still shouldn't talk, bone girl." I taunted.

"So, you can really talk to them?" Hiccup asked

"Amazing right, I can even hear what they're saying." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Astrid asked

"Um... okay."

Why didn't I think this through, how exactly am I going to prove it anyway? It's not like the night furies were talking about anything interesting anyway. "Well, Chopper and Toothless are just talking about when they used to hunt for food, how they'd fly into the night, camoflaged with the help of the night sky, they would dive in and snatch their pray easily."

"That true, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, only getting a pur and nod in reply.

"He said, yes."

"How about this, we can ask Gobber if you can stay with him," Hiccup suggested. "Then tomorrow, we can see if my dad will let you be a member of our clan."

"Cool, and thank you." I agreed.

So we just follwed them, I kind of learned that Hiccup cringed a little everytime he walked with his prostetic leg, which was the reason why Toothless was beside him. So was Astrid, she looked pretty worried about him, but when looking at me, she just glared at me like we were enemies; for some reason, I have a bad feeling that there's more to her. "Here we are."

I came from my thoughts to find what looked like a blacksmith house, there was a few weapons visible, swords, shields, and other stuff. It was pretty impressive in my opinion, but that's basically because I never saw one before. "Hey Gobber, are you in here?"

"Aye, give me a minute!" A voice called

The person that came out freaked me out, this guy was as bad as Hiccup, he didn't have just a prostetic foot, but a prostetic claw for a hand as well; he was pretty big as well, in the fat department anyway. "Hiccup, Astrid, what can I do for ya?"

That's when Astrid pointed towards me. "Oh, who's the lad, and what's with the weird clothes?"

"Seriously, why does everyone dis the clothes?" I muttered

"This is Tom, I met him just yesteday," Hiccup explained. "Tom, this is Gobber the Blech."

Okay, I swear I almost laughed my butt off, seriously what kind of name is that!? Not the name exactly, but the title. "N-Nice to meet you, I heard a lot about Berk."

"Have you now, so what can I do for ya?" Gobber asked

"We wanted to know if he could stay here for today, until I could let my dad let him stay in Berk." Hiccup asked.

"Sure, but what exactly makes you think you can live in our village?" Gobber asked

"Well, I'm good at fixing wounds, I can fight as well, and I'm pretty strong, did I mention I can talk to dragons?" I answered

Gobber just looked at me like I was crazy, examining me up and down, then he just laughed like this was a joke. "That has to be a joke, you as scrawny Hiccup."

Oh that is it! "Look man, I maybe skinny, but if I wanted to, I can kick your ass! Which reminds me, what kind of title is Blech, it's sounds like your barfing, maybe we should call you Gobber the Barf!"

"Oh yeah, says who?" Gobber snorted

"Says me!" I retorted

Everyone eyes looked like they would pop out of their heads as me and Gobber had our stare off, but next thing I knew, he wrapped his arm around my neck and just laughed. "You got guts, I like that."

"Um, thanks." I replied, he does know I was serious right?

"Alright Hiccup, I'll let him stay with me." Gobber agreed

"Thanks, I'll talk to dad and see what I can do." Hiccup said.

As he and the others started to leave, I stopped Astrid before she followed. "What?"

"About before, I'm sorry for saying that." I apologized.

I was waiting for an apply, but all I got was a punch in the arm. "Well, I accept your apology. But I won't forgive you next time."

"Right, but I won't forgive you either, so watch out." I replied

She smiled and ran off to follow Hiccup and Toothless, leaving me and Chopper with Gobber. "Alright, Tom right, just so we're clear, your dragon will stay outside. He's way to big to fit anyway, and I already have a dragon that causes enough problems with me."

I thought Chopper might get offended by that, but he said he agreed. "Okay, and thanks again."

"Yeah, now come in, I just made lunch." Gobber said, smiling.

I was about to follow him until I remembered that Chopper was hungry as well. "I'll be right back with your own lunch, just stay there."

* * *

To be continued

I feel like this didn't go to well, did the characters sound a little OOC (Whatever that means)? Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day in Berk

How To Be A Dragon Whisperer

Chapter 4: A Day in Berk

I do not own anything, I only own Tom and Chopper, speaking of which, let's see how Tom's first day in Berk is. Also, the name Horrorcow belongs to the how to train your dragon novel.

* * *

I have to admit, this food was pretty tough, and the meat was almost tasteless to me, but it was edible none the less; I really couldn't have cared less, as long as I could eat something for the day, I felt like I should try something. "How do ya like the food?"

Gobber was alright too, I mean, he seemed like the kind of guy who'd give advice that could kill a person, but he's a good guy none the less. "It's good, and thanks for letting me stay, Gobber."

"You're welcome lad, but if you don't mind me asking, what made you want to come to Berk?" Gobber asked

Why? That seemed like a big question to me, but I already knew the answer. "Well, becoming a viking, and coming here, it was all because of my grandfather."

"Your grandfather."

"Yes, he was the insperation for me being who I am now, he told me this story that made me want to be a viking," I explained. "I trained to become strong, both physically and mentally, I was able to do things that I never knew I could do because of him, but when I turned ten, he died of old age."

"I see, he must've been a fine viking," Gobber then handed me a couple of raw fish. "It's for your dragon, he looked hungry."

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said, smiling

I got up to see Chopper, only to see him asleep. "Hey Chopper, I got some fish for you, I hope you're-agh!"

Chopper just pounced right at me, eating the fish whole like they were noodles, which was pretty impressive. "Geez, were you that hungry!?"

He gave me a small croon for a reply. "I get you haven't eaten in months, but you can at least say thank you."

That's what he said, like nothing even happened. "Freaking reptile, huh?"

I actually saw this small dragon next to me, it looked like the same one that me and Chopper saw in the sky coming here. It had small horns and green scales, but I saw something that looked familiar to me in its mouth; it was black and had a oval shape, and it was wrapped in a pair of earplugs. "Hey, that's my mp3!?"

I forgot that I even had that in my pocket, I guess I forgot to take it out of my pocket when I got home. I tried to grab it, but the dragon just moved out of the way; it just gave a loud croon, telling me to play with him. "What, get back here you little lizard!"

The dragon just started flying above me, all while I ran and jumped up to catch him. I couldn't catch him, but when I almost grabbed his tail he flew up even higher and I ended up hitting the wall of Gobber's house; I could hear it laughing with my mp3 in its mouth, I'm so gonna get him for that one. "Chopper, a little help?"

Instead of helping, Chopper replied with a small mumble. "What do you mean this is fun to watch!?" He said it again. "You know what, screw you!"

The dragon started flying again and landed on the roof of Gobber's house, I was not going to let it win, because I never get up... and that mp3 is the only thing that'll let me hear my favorite songs. "Hey Tom, I got something..."

Gobber was trying to tell me something, but I cut him off. "Can't talk, trying to catch a dragon here."

I jumped off some barrels Gobber had next to his house and climbed up the roof, only to find the small dragon waiting for me. "Alright, playtime's over, give me back what's mine."

I couldn't see much since he had my mp3 in his mout, but I think the little dragon just stuck its tongue at me, now it was personal; I got into position to do a sprint, crouching down like a cat about to pounce to its prey. I charged right at him, he almost flew away, but with one long jump, I caught him before he was out of reach. "Gotcha, you didn't think that I... I just jumped off the house didn't I?"

The dragon didn't need to answer at all, because a fall that made me land on my behind pretty sure answered it for me. The dragon was already out of my grip before I fell, and he landed safely on my head. "Okay, I played with you, now give back what's mine."

He said he it was fun and didn't want to stop, but he decided to give me back my mp3 anyway; it looked alright, there wasn't even a scratch on it, Chopper looked pretty amazed at what I did, he asked how I did that, and I was about to tell him until Gobber cut me off. "How'd you do that?"

"That, I just practiced a lot." I answered

"Viking training doesn't let you do that, you climbed and ran to my dragon like you were given powers by Thor himself," He was pretty impressed. "Gotta say lad, you got skills that could even take on Astrid's."

"Really thanks." I said, smiling.

"But, I'd still say she could chop you into little bits with an axe."

"Oh, thanks... wait, that's your dragon?" I asked

The dragon gave his own dragon like yip to reply, perching itself on Gobber's shoulder. "Yep, this here be my Terrible Terror, or Terror for short."

Terrible Terror seems a little too good for him, I'd prefer to call him little bastard. "Now then, come inside, I got some clothes for ya to wear."

"Clothes?" I asked

"Of course, you don't think you'll be going around wearing that clown outfit do ya." Gobber replied

'Seriously, what is with these people, they act like they haven't seen fashionable clothes before!?' But then I remembered that this was past, so fashionable to them would be a fur coat with skull accessories. "Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot."

I could hear Chopper chuckling in amusement, he said humans can't be descendant to dragons, but he has no idea how similar he is to Ken; it only took a few minutes to get the clothes on, it basic viking attire, a sleeveless fur coat, fur boots, a wool shirt under the coat, it felt kind of itchy, but it was good none the less. "Those are my clothes from when I was about your age, they might be a little big though, and don't worry, you'll get used to the smell."

Wait, what did he say? "It fits fine to me, but what was that about a... ugh!"

Oh god, this smell is horrible, it's like a thousand corpses were covered in garbage and then sprayed on by a thousand skunks! "What... is... this!?"

"Oh, it's actually a funny story, when I was about your age, I tried to take down a dragon when they tried to raid," Gobber explained, like it was almost nothing! "I tracked this one gronkle down, but I ended up tripping down into this smelly mud, it turned out it was Monsterous Nightmare dung. That stench is very strong, it's been years and I still haven't been able to get it out."

"Really... I never... would've guessed." I couldn't even hold the sentence together, the smell was about to knock me out.

Gobber only laughed at me, but I guess he was trying to be nice, after all he gave me his old clothes; right when I managed to stand up, I heard Chopper give a small roar, telling someone to get off him. The person I saw was another viking, he looked about my age, he had a small viking helmet that showed a little of his blond, and he was pretty fat, he looked about the same weight as Gobber, and he wore this fur coat that covered his whole body, except his arms and legs. "Hey, leave my friend alone!"

"Huh, friend," The boy asked. "So that means, this is your dragon?"

Could I really call Chopper that? He's a friend, but I wouldn't say that I own him like a pet. "In a way, you can say that."

The boy gave a depressing sigh. "Sorry, we don't have many Night Furies here."

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, they're pretty much loners, they never stay in packs unless if it was something important, the only one we have is Toothless, and he's with Hiccup," He explained, giving another sigh. "He's so lucky to have a Night Fury as his dragon, 13- speed, 12- fire power, 11- strength."

What the hell? "Hang on, are those supposed to be a Night Furies stats?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, most people think of me as a weirdo because I know so much about dragons, or at least their abilities."

"You kidding, that's pretty cool."

"Y-You think it's... cool?" The boy asked, looking surprised.

"It's always good to know information on people, like when you fight an enemy," I said, smiling. "If you know an enemys weakness, then you can strike and take them down easily."

"I think so too, I always thought using my brain would help in battles, like how it helped against the Red Death."

"Red Death?" I asked

"It's this large dragon that controlled the other dragons, but Hiccup and Toothless was able to beat it by using it's gas against it," The boy answered. "Right when they saw the dragons mouth open with gas inside, Toothless let out a fireball that ignited the gas and made the Red Death blow up from the inside."

Wow, so that's how they did it, but I'm still surprised this kid knows all this stuff; I bet it'd be funny if he was the leading cause for role playing games, hell, maybe he is. "You're pretty cool, my name's Tom, short for Tomithias, what's your name?"

I reached out my hand in hopes of shaking his hand, he did too, though he seemed a little nervous. "My name is Fishlegs... oh yeah, you're the one Hiccup told us about."

"Is that so," I asked, Chopper then nudged my side, asking why I smelled like Nightmare dung. "Shut up, Gobber gave me these clothes ok!?"

"Who are you talking too?" Fishlegs asked

"Just Chopper, my dragon," I answered. "Hiccup might've already told you, I guess you can say I can hear what dragons whisper."

Fishlegs gave a small laugh, but still a laugh. "That's funny, so I should call you a dragon whisperer?"

"Dragon whisperer... I like it." I said smiling, but Chopper said it was stupid. "Who asked you?"

"It's funny how you two get along, kind of like brothers."

"I guess, hey Fishlegs, you mind giving me a tour around Berk," I asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking, we're friends right?"

"Um yeah, we're friends," Fishlegs looked pretty surprised, but he seemed happy too. "I'll show you around, I'll show you my dragon too."

"Cool, thanks."

Fishlegs seemed okay, besides Chopper, he's probably the first friend I met in Berk; and the village looked pretty lively, dragons were everywhere, flying around, standing on houses, or eating fish from this big bowl in the middle of the village. I like it here, the people here are real nice, they don't even mind the smell coming from the clothes, but Fishlegs said that they smelled worst. "I never thought I'd ever see something like this."

"Yeah, Hiccup's the one who made this happen," Fishlegs replied. "There were a few of us who weren't sure about this, but over time, we started to enjoy having them around."

All of that happened a month ago, that's about all I summed up anyway, but who would've guessed one boy could make a difference; I was about to ask Fishlegs a question, but he turned his face away, like he was nervous to even talk to me. "Ah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm not used to people actually listening to what I have to say," Fishlegs answered. "Do wanna meet my dragon, we're near my house anyway?"

"Sure, what's your dragon like anyway?" I asked

"Horrorcow, come here boy!" He called.

Horrowcow, that can't seriously be the dragons name can it, but I guess so, since this big dragon came flying from above and landing in front of us; this dragon seemed pretty strange to me, not the fact that it looked like it had rocks on its back, but the fact that its wings were small on its body. How can they even hold him in the sky, before they were flapping as fast as the wings of a fly. "This is Horrocow, he's a Gronkle, his jaw strength is at least 8."

"Very cool, but just to ask, why Horrocow?" It had to be asked

"Well, I thought Horror would make him sound more scary." Fishlegs answered.

"What about the cow part?"

"I... couldn't think of anything else."

His Gronkle looked like he fell asleep, but I could still hear its voice mumbling as it breathed in and out. "It's cool, besides, he likes the name you gave him."

"Really?" Fishlegs asked

"Yeah, he said it's not too scary and not too wimpy, just the way he likes it."

"Glad you liked boy." He said, scratching Horrocow's head.

"I never knew their were so many different species of dragons," I said, petting Horrocows head. "I mean, I knew there was more than one, but I never knew there were kinds that were more amazing than the next."

"There are even bigger, and more amazing ones than the ones we have here," Fishlegs explained. "There's this one called the Timberjack, it's wings are so strong, that it can actually cut anything in its way."

"That's awesome, definetly something I gotta see."

"Me too, I want to ride every dragon there is, but I'd always come back to Horrorcow."

"Yeah, I dreamed of flying a dragon ever since I was a kid, so I know how ya feel."

I gotta admit, I was pretty freaked out when I first got here, but now, this feels like my home away from home; the sun started to set, and it was about to go dark. "I should get back."

"Need some help getting back to Gobber's house?" Fishlegs asked

"Nah, I remember the way, thanks again for showing me around," I said, smiling. "You know Fishlegs, I can tell you and me are are gonna be great friends."

"Y-You really think so?" He asked

"Totally, see ya next time, you too, Horrorcow."

I waved goodbye one last time and started heading back, I'll admit I got a little lost at first, but I was able to make it back before dark; Chopper just sat exactly where he was when I left him, but he looked more full than he was before. "Gobber gave you more fish?"

He was too full to even stand up, so Chopper just gave a nodding reply, saying that he hasn't eaten that much in months. "Glad you liked it, my day was great too by the way, and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Tom, I made a bed for ya, hurry and get inside!" Gobber called

"Alright, I'm coming," I replied, giving Chopper a scratch behind the ear before I left, he liked it. "See you tomorrow, goodnight."

So went back inside the house, and ended my first day in Berk. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow, Hiccup did say he would talk to his dad about letting me stay here, maybe that'll wake me up tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued

School really brings delays for chapters, thank god summer is two months away. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Viking and Dragon Training

How To Be A Dragon Whisperer

Chapter 5: Viking and Dragon Training

Well, I thought this chapter should have some action. You already know what I own, I just don't feel like repeating myself.

* * *

I think the morning came, but I was too tired to even care; I never felt like waking up in the morning, mostly because of what happens to me. There was something waking me up too, a large hissing sound, repeatingly annoying me, and with one eye open, I saw Terror waking me up. "Ugh... if you know what's good for you, you'll get out right now."

Terror seemed frightened enough, he actually jumped out the window. Yeah, I guess I should explain that, I kind of got that whole situation from my mom. It was about when I was four when it first happened, it was the weekened and I was gonna sleep for a while, but my uncle came and tried to wake me up; you can tell what happened, but unlike Terror, I actually jumped out and attacked him, and that would be when my Grandad dubbed me 'The Grumpy Viking.' "Tom, wake up already!"

Gobber was the next of my victims, but he was smart and called me from far away. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Like or not, I got up and put back on the clothes Gobber gave me, they might've smelled horrible, but I was starting to get use to it... kind of... okay, it still makes me want to barf; no one was downstairs, so I went and checked outside, and there was Gobber, trying to calm down Terror, who was still scared of me. "Now no wonder Terror's so scared, you look like a dragon who was rudely awakened."

"You should see my uncle, he doesn't even make eye contact with me," I just had to laugh, remembering what happened was just too funny. "After what happened, we haven't been the same. So, what's going on?"

"Hiccup just came a while ago, he wanted me to bring you to see Stoick the Vast," Gobber explained, but he could see from my face that I didn't know who he was talking about. "His father."

"Oh, so where do we go?" I asked

"To the arena of course."

'The arena? Oh yeah, that big building Fishlegs told me about.' I thought. "Okay, let's go."

So Gobber did what he was told, taking me and Chopper to the big arena. Chopper asked what the area was for, but I kind of thought that a pretty dumb question; I mean, an arena is basically where people fight each other right? Other people just watch in amusement, but when it came to vikings, fighting in an arena was a right of passage, to become a full fledged viking... now that was something I wanted in on. "Here we are, Berk's training arena."

When Gobber opened the door, I watched in awe as I saw what transpired in front of me, vikings my age and their dragons were practicing whatever they had to; there were six vikings and six dragons in total, four boys and two girls. I saw Hiccup and Fishlegs with their dragons, there was this boy who had lots of muscle and dark red hair, it almost looked black, his dragon was red as well, it had long black horns, arms for wings like a bat, and made a slithering sound like a snake. I saw Astrid too, throwing an axe at a target, making a bullseye too, there was a blue dragon next to her too, it wasn't hard to tell that it was hers, it had a big horn right in the middle of its nose, and it had a spiked tail, speaking of its tail, it actually shot the spikes to three other targets just by swinging it, making three bullseyes at once. There were two more vikings, twins with blonde hair, one a boy, and the other a girl, their dragon was the same as them, not because its scale color was the same color green as their outfits, but because it had two heads instead of one. It was right when Chopper and I came in that Hiccup and Toothless spotted us. "Hey Tom, you came."

"Yeah, still sleepy though," I said, giving a small yawn to prove my point. "This place is so cool, and you do this everyday?"

"Not everyday, but we do it to keep our strength up," Hiccup answered, trying to flex his muscles, didn't work though. "Well, I got a lot of work if I want more muscles."

"You'll get there, so where's your dad?" I asked

"He said he'd be here, there he is, right behind you."

I turned around to see this large man walking toward us, he wore a viking helmet like everyone else, only the horns are much larger than others, he had the same red hair as me and Hiccup, and his face was nearly covered in a large red beard. This guy had some big muscles, like he had fought dozens of fights, I felt a little jealous. "So, where's your dad, is he behind the big guy?"

"Actually, he is my dad." Hiccup answered.

When the man stood before us, I stared at him, then Hiccup, then the man, then Hiccup. I did this for a while. "What!?"

"Tom, this is Hiccup's father and the chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast." Gobber introduced.

"No offense, but... how?" I asked

The man named Stoick gave a hearty laugh. "I know it seems unbelievable, a month ago, I never thought of him as my son, but that all changed after his heroic efforts last month."

"Dad, you don't have to tell him." Hiccup assured.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tom Thomas," Thomas is my middle name, but since my last name is Haddock, I have to be sure that they don't know. "I live far away from here, the story about your son bringing peace to vikings and dragons in Berk inspired me, so I came here to ask you if I could be a member of your village, and one day become a great viking."

"Is that so?" Stoick asked

"Yes, I wanted to become one ever since I was a kid, ever since my grandad told me stories, I just felt determined," I answered. "I trained to become strong, physically and mentally, I wanted to become a person that everyone would remember, I want to use my skills to the fullest, and to make my grandfather proud, as he watches me from valhalla."

Thank god I pay attention in history... but you know, I think I realized something; everything I've done up until now, maybe it was to make my grandfather proud. It's too bad he's gone, if I told him this story, he would totally freak.... I wonder if he's watching me? "For someone as young as you, you show a strong determination."

"Thank you sir, my family can always gain the respect from others," I gave a laugh. "That, and we're known for doing crazy and stupid things."

"That's a good thing, so I welcome you into our village." Stoick said, smiling.

"Really, thank you," I was so happy that I shook his hand like crazy. "I promise, I'll become a great viking like you, your son, and others living here, I'll be the best I can be!"

"Well then, let's see what you got," Gobber suggested. "Why don't you try fighting one of the others?"

I turned around to see the other vikings, it looked like they were paying attention to our conversation, and they were about to intoduce themselves. The buff guy going first. "The name's Snotlout, nice to meet you."

"Tom, likewise." I replied

"Man, you're just as scrawny as Hiccup, you sure you're a viking?" He asked

I couldn't control myself, so I punched him straight in the face. "As sure as I can kick your ass from here to next Tuesday, and don't ever call me scrawny!" Ken always told me that whenever someone called me scrawny, and I get angry, it reminded him of Ed from fullmetal alchemist. But my expression changed when I saw Fishlegs. "Hey Fishlegs, how's it going?"

"H-Hey Tom, so you're gonna fight one of us right?" Fishlegs nervously asked.

"No worries, I don't like fighting my friends," I said happily, then turned to the twins. "So, who are you two?"

The boy was about to answer, but the girl cut him off. "He asked me."

"No, he asked me!" The boy retorted

"What makes you say that?" The girl snorted

"Because he was looking at me."

"He was looking at both of us."

"No, I saw his eye turn in my direction!"

They just started to fight in front of everyone, but on the look on everyone's faces, I could tell that this was normal. "That's the Thorston twins, Tuffnut's the boy, and Ruffnut's the girl."

"Are they always like that?" I asked Hiccup.

"Not always... just all the time." He joked.

That was a pretty lame joke, but it made me laugh; thank god I'm an only child, I don't think I could stand having a relationship like these twins. Then there's Astrid, what can I really say about her? "Hey Astrid, what's up?"

She didn't reply at first, all she did was smell my clothes. "Why do you smell like dragon dung?"

"Be quiet, there Gobber's anyway," I snorted. "So, wanna fight with me?"

Everyone looked pretty shocked. "What, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, if you wanna get killed!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Astrid's the best viking here, right next to me." Snotlout said.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Fishlegs included.

"Thie best viking, that's cool, then this'll be great for my first fight." Yes I know, it's my first fight, and yes I know I'm fighting a girl, but I don't think those rules apply to this time period.

"You never fought before?" HIccup asked

"Well, I only practice by myself, so I never fought people." I answered

"Then this'll be easy," Astrid said, smiling. "I have to pay you back for that bone girl comment."

"Fine, then I'll pay you back for that comment with my clothes." I retorted.

"That's enough you two, now choose your weapons." Stoick ordered.

Stoick pointed to a wall to the right, there hanged a whole assortment of weapons to choose from. Astrid didn't have to choose, since she already had an axe in hand, but my choice was more difficult; I had to choose from swords, hammers, maces, and even daggers, so I needed to choose carefully. Since Astrid was using an axe, she would use strong attacks that would also slow her down, I'd need something fast, but also able to handle. 'If I had to choose, I should pick the sword.'

So I picked it, but something felt wrong. 'Um, maybe I should get something else.'

I thought about it, and maybe a dagger would do much better. Even though it's small, it's fast, and if I run fast enough while attacking, I could easily take her down. 'Then again, a dagger isn't as strong as an axe.'

"Hey, will you hurry up and choose!?" Astrid was pretty impatient now.

"Sorry, I just can't decide though." I replied

"This guy's gonna take forever, why don't you choose both!" Snotlout shouted.

"Both... that's not a bad idea, thanks, Snotlout!" I said, smiling.

So I did just that, I took a sword in my right hand, and grabbed a dagger in my left. "Oh yeah, this'll make it much easier."

"So, are you ready?" Astrid asked

I walked up to stare straight at her, it was like a stand off you see in movies. "Yep, let's get it on!"

"This'll be quick!"

Astrid charged at me, roaring a loud battle cry that was pretty intimidating, and her attack was dead on, but I was able to see it and dodge; Astrid was pretty surprised, so was everyone else, but she went back to attacking me. I dodged repeatedly, when she attacked to the right, I dodged to the left, when she attacked to the left, I dodged to the right, and when she attacked my stomach, I dodged by ducking and jumping back. "Come on, Astrid, show this new kid how it's done!"

"Look at him go, he's just acting like they're nothing." Tuffnut was sticken in amazment.

"Please, Astrid's just playing with him." His sister scoffed.

"You're right, you can see it on Astrid's face." Hiccup replied.

I was able to hear that much, whatever else they said was blocked out by the sound of Astrid's axe; but I was able to see what Hiccup meant, I could see a smile on her face, like she had all this planned from the start. "I got you."

"Huh?" That's when I felt it, my back was right against a wall.

Astrid's axe headed right for my stomach, it looked like the end, but this idea ran through my head; right before she striked, I jumped into the air, and by a stepping on her axe, I gave another jump and did a front flip 360 behind her. "Whoa, did you see that?"

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked.

"I practiced that for a long time, took me till I was six to make the landing," I answered happily, but now it was time to get serious. "Alright, Astrid, get ready for the real thing... because you just stepped into the garden of madness!"

I charged straight at her with the sword in my right hand, when I striked, she blocked with her axe, but I didn't stop there; with the dagger in my left hand, I held it in reverse and did an upward slash at her, Astrid backed away, but a few strands of her hair was cut off. That's how the fight continued, I attacked with both the sword and dagger, while Astrid dodged and countered with her axe, only for me to dodge, this time with a few one handed back flips and cartwheels. With one clash of our weapons, we were caught in a stand still. "You're good, Astrid, we're pretty equal."

"Equal, I haven't even started." She retorted

We backed off of each other, but as we did, Astrid threw her axe at me; I moved to the side to dodge it, but I got surprised by the punch she gave me to the face. Astrid charged right at me when she did it, so she was able to get her axe back after she passed by. "See, I was just holding back."

"Yeah, I could tell from your punch," It really hurt, I started to like this, so I went into a fighting stance. "I shouldn't hold back either, let's go!"

So we went back into battle. "Wow, the new kid's pretty good... but I could still beat him."

"I wonder why he'd choose two weapons?" Hiccup asked

"I know, because he thought using two weapons would double his chances," Fishlegs explained. "Using that sword makes it easier to extend his attack, while using the dagger gives him enough speed to attack in close range, and with Tom's speed, he can attack pretty quickly."

"Yeah, all we heard was blah, blah, fights with two weapons." Tuffnut scoffed.

"The lad has skill." Stoick stated.

"And reflexes too, you should've seen him climb up my house, the lad was like a squirrel climing a tree." Gobber agreed.

"I got you!" Astrid exclaimed

With an upwards slash, Astrid knocked the sword right out of my hand, and pointed it right at my neck. "So, what did you say before?"

"You forget bone girl, I said we're pretty equal, did you forget the dagger?" I asked.

Astrid totally forgot, because she just realized that the dagger in my left hand was pointed to her heart. "Now then, want to call it a draw?"

"No way, he actually got Astrid!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"No, it's a draw." Ruffnut replied.

"No, he won."

"It was a draw!"

"He won!"

"Draw!"

While they argued, me and Astrid had already dropped our weapons. "So, truce?"

Astrid didn't do anything at first, but then she smiled and punched my arm. "Truce."

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked

"That's for calling me bone girl." Astrid replied.

I kind of got what she was doing, so I punched her back. "Well, that's for making fun of my clothes."

"Well done you two, Astrid, you're skillful as always," Stoick complimented. "And I must say, Tom, you were quite surprising."

"Thanks, and speaking of that, hey Gobber, didn't you say that I wouldn't stand a chance against Astrid?" I asked

"Alright, I guess I was wrong," That might've hurt to admit. "You were something, I've never seen a viking fight like that."

"Yeah, my family's just like that." I said, smiling.

I turned around to see Hiccup talking to Astrid, and he ended up getting punched in the arm like me. "That's for not cheering me on."

"I was, you just couldn't hear me," Hiccup assured. "I always believed you could win, and a draw isn't bad right?"

Astrid seemed pretty happy that he said that, she actually kissed Hiccup because of it. "Well, that's for believing in me."

"Wait a second, you guys are a couple?" I asked

They looked at me like I was stupid for saying that. "Well, it's been a month, so I guess we are."

"Well, I'm going back to training." Astrid walked off after that.

So then, let's make sure I got this right, I'm in the past where are still alive, I met my great grandfather, I met a dragon who's now my friend, I met my grandfather's dad who's also my other great grandfather, and to top it off, I just met a girl who's probably my great grandmother! What's next, flying? "Hey, how about we race our dragons around Berk?"

'Me and my big mouth.'

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for taking so long, hope you like this. Chapter 6 coming soon.


End file.
